Casey Jr. Circus Train
Disneyland= |-|Disneyland Paris= The Casey Jr. Circus Train is a powered roller coaster found at Disneyland and Disneyland Paris. Based on the train of the same name from the 1941 film Dumbo, it gives passengers a tour of many miniature versions of classic Disney animated film scenes. This one is similar to the one given on the slower paced Storybook Land Canal Boats, but does not incorporate narration. It was opened two weeks after Disneyland due to testing. Casey Jr. Circus Train at Disneyland Paris (here known as "Casey Jr. - Le Petit Train du Cirque") is designed as a roller coaster for small children through Storybook Land, giving riders good views of the castle and other scenes that are not as visible from the Storybook Land Canal Boats. The Skyway would pass over part of the track. The original narrow gaugeMiceChat - The Unknown Engineer of the Disneyland Railroad internal combustion-powered railroad version at Disneyland was manufactured by Arrow Development. Discover Live Steam - Arrow Dynamics and the Amusement Park Train The powered roller coaster version at Disneyland Paris was manufactured by Vekoma.RCDB.com - Casey Jr., Le Petit Train du Cirque In 2006, the Casey Jr. Train was painted gold for Disneyland's 50th Anniversary. The G Scale model train company Accucraft, has made limited edition Casey Jr. ride locomotives No. 7 and No. 9 for Disneyland's 50th Anniversary. Only 500 of these rare models exist today. Opening Once at opening time, or its own opening time, the train will back out of the shops. Then a cast member will switch a green switching track aligned for the shops. After that, it goes on the full route to the station. Operation Trains Casey Jr. Circus Train has two train sets: No. 7 and No. 9. They consist of (from front to back) a locomotive resembling Casey, a calliope car, a pink open-top chair car seating four, a monkey and wild animal cage, a blue open-top chair car, and a caboose. The locomotive, however, is not the real engine; the calliope car has an internal combustion engine, as hinted if you hear a loud engine noise when the train is departing. The hill has a chain hill to help get up as well as good measure referencing Casey saying, "I think I can." Typically a single train is used with the other one coming out if busier. Route Casey departs the station and curves parallel to the Storybook Land docks. Then it passes the hidden backstage area and climbs up the hill with Casey chanting, "I think I can." After it completes the hill, it will curve again this time parallel to the station but separated by the Storybook Land water. Then it will continue, pass above the water, and spiral down, where a block signal will stop it to verify its presence. Once it turns green, the train goes into the station with the ringmaster saying it's the end of the lion (really meaning the end of the line). The trains will go slightly slower if both are out. No two will ever be out on the line at the same time because one must be boarding and the other out, despite having three block signals. Closing After the final trip around Storybook Land at closing time, the train will continue to the switch near the loading dock. Then it will stop. One of the cast members will then switch the green switching track to the backstage spur. Once aligned, the train continues slowly into the shops. If another one should be out, the switch is switched so it can continue running. Otherwise, the switch is aligned for the shops. Voice Cast *Ray Templin - Ringmaster See also *Casey Jr. Splash 'n' Soak Station References Category:Dumbo Category:Fantasyland attractions Category:Kingdom Keepers locations Category:Disneyland attractions Category:Disneyland Paris attractions Category:Trains